They Were Already A Family
by RegulusJamesLove
Summary: Not Cannon. Goes off of Episode 12. This is some more Bird Love people. Superman realizes that Conner never needed him. Since he already had a Family to begin with. Sorry for Typo in beginning. X3. Didn't notice it until I got home.


Me: Since everyone seemed to like my little bird one-shots I decided to make another one. Now, I know some people have been asking about the bat family I did.

Sorry that I didn't explain early on, but I made Dick the youngest. Even though he's the eldest in the cannon series. I thought it would be cuter that way.

And sorry for the spelling errors. I at times, miss them as I reread. And I don't have a beta, I'll try harder peeps!

Also, a few people have addressed in why I haven't put in the sister robin. There is a reason for this people.

I actually don't like her. Therefore she isn't in any of my stories. She just a character I could get into, so I really have no patience for her.

Now, that that's over with! Here is a little one-shot about episode 22. When Robin is drowning and shit. Well fake drowning, but then blacked out...god Robin your such a ninja.

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>- Mount Justice -<p>

"ROBIN!" M'gann screamed as she weakly looked at the figure of robin floating in the sphere of water. Artemis who hid in the pipes looked in horror at how...lifeless Robin looked in the water.

No one could move as they stared at Robin. No one could really breathe and no one could think straight either.

"HOLD ON BUDDY!" Wally shouted as he tried to get out of the cement holding he was in. Conner was doing the same, all they could think about was getting Robin out of the sphere.

"It is no use." the female robot stated as she watched everyone struggle.

"No, there is still hope." Kaldur hissed. Kaldur quickly rummaged around his back pocket, to take out a small smoke bomb. He instantly threw it at the fire cage that held them. Kaldur then instantly covered his body over M'gann's as a small explosion activated once the small smoke bomb hit the bars.

Seeing this as her chance, Artemis quickly jumped out of her hiding place. "ROBIN!" Artemis cried as she rushed over to the Boy Wonder.

But when Artemis tried to get through the water, could she only feel a sold surface. "DAMN IT!" Artemis cried as she banged on the water.

"It is no use, he is trapped inside." spoke the androids only for the male android to be punched backwards into the stone wall.

"You are dead." Conner hissed. Kaldur looked in surprise at the visible bruises all over Superboy. He then looked to where he was contained, only to be surprised when Wally stood next to him with a bloody nose.

Kaldur shook his head, before taking command. "Kid Flash! Me and you will distract the androids! Artemis call for help! Miss Martian! Superboy! Get Robin out of there!" Kaldur yelled, before he charged at the androids.

Wally instantly was behind him, already fighting against the female, using his super speed as an advantage.

Conner and M'gann instantly went to the water sphere. "We have to get him out now! I hear his thoughts fading!" M'gann yelled as she banged on the sphere.

"Hang on!" Conner yelled, before he punched into the sphere. Instantly his hand broke threw the water and grabbed hold of the Boy Wonder's arm. "PULL!" Conner yelled, as he and M'gann pulled the drowning bird out.

Once Robin's head was out of the water, did he gasp. Filling his smaller lungs with much needed air.

"Robin!" M'gann cried, hugging the smaller male, making Robin look up to Conner who also smiled down at Robin. Robin smiled back, before he was hugged by Conner who wrapped his arms around both M'gann and himself.

"M'gann, you and Robin help Artemis to get a signal out to the Justice League! I'll help the others fight these bastards." Conner ordered.

M'gann nodded, and helped Robin up. They didn't get far though, once Red Tornado came in.

The last thing Robin remembered was M'gann and Conner trying to cover him before they all blacked out.

* * *

><p>- Two Hours Later -<p>

Everyone on the team slowly opened their eyes after they heard cries from Artemis.

Batman, Superman, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Flash and Black Canary were all rushing towards the team with Artemis at the front.

Artemis went to Wally who was flung to the side. "Wally! Wake up!" Artemis hissed, before slapping the other. "HEY! I was awake! No need to slap!" Wally stated, before groaning at his soar muscles.

"Kaldur, you alright?" asked Aquaman,

Kaldur nodded, but placed a hand on his head for the headache he was experiencing. "Yes, what of Robin, Superboy and Miss Martian?" asked Kaldur looking over to the rushing figure of Batman, Superman and Black Canary.

No one in the room would admit the sigh of relief, when they saw Conner slowly uncover his body to the bundle he had underneath.

M'gann and Dick instantly appeared, both holding onto each other.

"Robin." Batman spoke, the voice saying 'please hurry up over here' in bat language. Dick instantly set off into Batman's awaiting arms as the other checked him over.

"What happened?" asked Flash as he looked over Wally.

"What happened? What happened? Red Tornado and his happy family is what happened!" Artemis yelled as she also looked over Wally before going to Kaldur making sure her leader was alright.

Conner looked at Superman, before nodding to him. Superman looked at Conner in surprise as he and M'gann along with Martian Manhunter walked over to Batman and Robin.

And it then that Superman noticed something. He watched as Batman reluctantly let go of Robin as he rushed towards Conner and M'gann. As Artemis along Kaldur helped Wally walk over to them.

Each of them checking over the other. Each of them making sure the other was alright. To Superman they looked like a family of wolves. A pack so tight that no one could break the bond.

Kaldur the ever present leader, looking around making sure there was no throat. Conner the second in command to help Kaldur to protect the back inside. And the pups being Artemis, M'gann, and Wally.

And Dick...he was the adopted bird that the wolves protect. And in return, Robin soars into the sky to watch out for his family.

Batman always said that Conner needed a family. But in all honesty he didn't need Superman.

These kids were already a family.

* * *

><p>- END -<p>

Me: I hoped you all enjoyed this one-shot. Expect more in the future!

Because I gotta spread the love of the little bird. Especially since there is not that much! So spread the love people!


End file.
